Zaros
Zaros is the mainly inhabited country (continent) on Daraction, also housing many cities. Geography The upper part of Zaros has kind of a "bowl" formation: From the left it is flat until it reaches a certain point and then it curves up with large grassy hills and small mountains where many houses rest on. The lower half is reserved for most of the wildlife and some farm-like establishments. History When Daraction humanoids started to evolve and adapt, they encountered troubles on Zaros with Viscous attacking and they had to survive without strong shelter, Darac, the leader when it came to civilising turned Zaros from grassy plains and hills to big cities with advanced technology. Later on The Hunters form and start hunting people and take main control of Zaros and the rest of Daraction as well. Government Zaros has a weak government with not many law officials preserving the law, and this likely is why the hunters have taken over. The leader of Zaros is Aeir, a great descendant of Darac's. The government on Daraction basically revolves around Main City and Zaros. Politics Many politicians that have gotten voted in to high positions of power recently are working for the hunters and helping them get more powerful than they already are. And most of these politicians are great at making you think what the hunters are doing is right and can even persuade the ones that are against it the most. Economy The biggest job currently is "hunting", where random civilians are captured and placed into prisons. This can only be done by the hunters, and the government is paying the hunters to hunt, it is unknown why but it is thought that the hunters might have tricked Aeir into thinking they were helping Zaros, as many hunters are very persuasive. Due to the hunters taking over Zaros, and the rest of Daraction, there has not been much money to be used by Zaros on things that would help the country, because the hunters use up a lot of money with weapons, explosives, and many other things that help them catch their "prey". Culture Daractions from Zaros, celebrate holidays representing the founding of their country and start a yearly viscous hunting season, based on how viscous used to roam what is now Zaros and caused so much trouble for the first humans that were there. Cities Main City Main City is the capital of Zaros and the most important city in all of Daraction. It is the center of politics, government, and jobs. It also houses the hunters' headquarters known as "Hunter Central" and has the highest population of Zaros. Central City Central City is the sister city to Main City and controls most broadcasts and news updates, it is also the main provider of weapons and energy turbines. Outer Outer is not really a city but actually the outskirts of Zaros, all ocean areas are part of Outer because it surrounds Zaros. Darkov Darkov is a small city near Outer and is currently controlled by a leader who represents the hunters and is ruining the city. Cities will be updated. Category:Story by 2years-too-young Category:The Assasin Category:Daraction Category:Location